A Trip to Colorado
by Vodams
Summary: Nine Red Rangers and their spouses head out for some fun! This chapter is about Jason and Kat!Plz Read and Review!
1. Kim & Tommy leaves Reefside

**Timeline: A few months after Forever Red**

**Summary: Nine Red Rangers and their Spouses take a trip up to Aspen Colorado**

**Couples: Tommy & Kimberly, Andros & Ashley, Cole & Alyssa, Carter & Dana, Jason & Kat, T.J. & Michelle, Eric & Taylor, ****Leo & Karone and Wes & Jen**

_**Reefside Ca,**_

_**The Oliver Residence **_

_**December 2002**_

_**6:24 p.m.**_

" Come on Beautiful..I want you there with me.." Tommy said as he layed down on the bed beside his fiancee'

Kim rolled over to face him.." And what's gonna happen there.."

" Alot can happen but all I want is you to be there with me..plus it's not like the other rangers won't have their girlfriends there also."

" Not to mention your ex-girlfriend..even though she's married to Jason..there is some unresolved issues between us..

" Kimberly you just have to approach her cautiously..don't worry about my commitment to you..neither one of us be like we were in High School..we are older and different than before..we both have made a pact that we both won't let the same thing happen to us twice." Tommy explained

Kim sat up on the bed.." Maybe should just stay here Tommy."

" I want you there with me so I can show you off..yes we had a rough breakup..and yes we seen and dated other people...but beautiful it's you and me..that's all I'm worried about..I don't care what they might say...hell they can anything they want..I have what I want and I'd be damned if I let you go again.." Tommy declared as he turned her face towards him

" Tommy..I messed up our relationship before" Kim was silenced by Tommy's hand covering her mouth completely

" That was in High School leave it there okay." Kim nodded her head.." This now..we're almost out of college and we are about to get married..I've dreamt of our wedding day since we first met..it may sound cliche' but my heart skipped the moment your eyes held on to mine and that smile..Kim it doesn't matter that we broke up before..what does matter is that we are back together now..nothing or nobody will ever break the bond that we have..especially not the way we feel and act towards one another..the fire that we've had back in high school has only gotten stronger."

Kim stared deep into Tommy's drak brown eyes before biting his hand..which Tommy quickly moved rubbing his palm with his thumb

Kim moved in quickly claiming his lips then running her tongue in his mouth..Tommy rolled over so that he had his beautiful underneath him letting his hand travel up and her side until Kim grabbed his face with both of her hands.." Tommy..as much as I loved to her your confesssion..I want you to show me..as I will show you."

Tommy understood that statement as his member twitched then he leaned down and recaptured Kim's lips moving down to her neck until he located that spot that Kim was really sensitive at..and for the next few hours Kim and Tommy added more flame to their non extinguishable fire

_**Three hours later**_

_**9: 29 p.m**_

Kim layed partially on Tommy with the bed sheets tangled up around them both of them were sound asleep when Kim's hand walked up her fiance's abs up to his chest and traced around his neck

" If you keep that up we'll never get on the road." Tommy mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked down at Kim

Kim sighed as moved closer to him if that was possible.." I guess we have to..but if any of them think they can just talk about me...I will just have to show them..that I've got a different side of me that comes out when I'm verbally attacked."

" Well you know that Ashley and Alyssa won't start..just try to avoid Kat..cause I know that your a wild one when you want to be."

" And what about in bed?" Kim asked

Tommy licked his lips slowly that made Kim close her eyes.." In bed..let's just say..me and you have always been a good team..we're just to wild and free spirited when it comes down to you and me..we keep one another guessing..and beautiful I'll have it no other way."

" Me neither..besides we just have reseal what we both broke mentally and physically..no one will be able to satisfy me to any extent it's only you that knows what to do to me..just like I know you..and why would I want someone else that's probably lacking in the speed and stamina department."

Tommy lifted his fist and coughed on it then brushed his fist over his chest.." Adorable Tommy..but just remember that a woman always have the upper hand."

" Okay..come on let's get showered the dressed..so you go first..and I'll load the Truck."

" Compromising are we now."

" No..because if the both of us get into the shower together we'll get there much much later..since it's gonna be awhile driving."

" And I don't mind if we're late at all..I'm not going there to impress nobody."

" Well you don't have to impress me beautiful..well maybe on our wedding day."

" Yeah..that day will be something that we'll cherish forever."

Tommy kissed Kim's neck then sat up and pulled on his pants.." You better get in the shower before I use up all of the hot water.."

Kim untangled the sheet from her body then walked into the bathroom with Tommy's eyes locked on her every move..." You can stop staring it's your's Handsome." Kim stated before she closed the door

" I know that you are mine..and I'm yours."

" Forever!!"

Tommy picked up both of the large suitcases and carried them downstairs and out to the truck and setting them in the back and closing the door back and going back into the house heading right into the Kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich then heading upstairs back to the bedroom where Kim came in walking in from the bathroom in a towel

" Your turn Handsome..I'll be downstairs waiting." Kim informed as she went over to the drawer and pulled out a pink and white bra and panties then she grabbed her baby oil and peach lotion.." Get a move on Mister."

Tommy went over to Kim and pinched her tush then dodged as Kim tried to get him back only to miss as he ducked into the bathroom closing the door and locking it.." Now..you can't get in."

Kim started to rub her baby oil on her skin then her lotion and got dressed quickly when she heard the water turn on..Kim picked up her hairpin and stooped down to the level of the door knob and slowly picked it..Kim tiptoed into the bathroom and over to the toilet and pushed down the handle

" KIMBERLY!!!" Tommy yanked on the curtain glaring at his fiancee' who was laughing hysterically as she backed out the door.." Gotcha."

Tommy readjusted the water temperature until the water came back then quickly got his shower over with..

Kim fixed a supreme cold cut and a bag of plain potato chips and sat down at the aisle then said her grace and started eating..Tommy came downstairs a few mintues later.." Did you enjoy the shower."

" As much as I am gonna enjoy getting my payback later..you about done."

Kim nodded her head a she picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth then threw away her plate and trash Tommy grabbed his keys off the rack Kim picked up her jacket and walked towards the door heading towards Aspen Colorado!

The End for Chapter 1

PLZ BE KIND AND LEAVE A REVIEW!


	2. Ashley & Andros leaves KO35

Summary: It's time for the Simmonds to leave Ko-35

Andros walked down the hall leading out of the building and finally heading home to his Fiancee'

_At the Simmonds house_

Ashley was talking on the phone via com with Cassie

" So what are you and Carlos doing." Ashley queried

" We're going to his aunt's house in mexico for the week..but I want every detail that happens in Aspen Colorado." Cassie retorted

" I hope it won't be bad..I mean I get to meet the first Pink Ranger and from what I heard...she's a famous gymnast and she used to play guitar as well..and on top of that she was a helper in anything that needed it.."

" You mean like a believer in citizenship."

" Exactly..I mean to spend seven days and seven nights with the other girls it'll be one hell of a expierience..I wish I could go Ash."

" Me too Cass..the only four members that will have their teammates with them is the two females from Timeforce and the two girls from Wildforce everyone is from a different team altogether."

" I want all of the details and possibly some pictures as well."

" You know me girl..I gotta get a few pictures of the surroundings and fellow ex-rangers."

_" Cassie..I'm home babe." Carlos shouted_

" Hey Cass..I'll call you when we get back or we might just drop in the day we get back..tell Carlos I said hello for me..okay."

" Sure no problem Ash..have fun..bye."

"I'll try..bye Cass." Ashley cut off the link then got up and went into the Kitchen and got a bottle of juice."

Andros came into the front door.." Ashely..honey I'm home."

Ashley came out of the Kitchen with a smile on her face as she walked over to her fiance and gave him a kiss straight on the lips

" Hey..how was checking on your father and mother and other business."

" Good..everything going great..my parents says hello and they want us to behave while we are away."

" And what did you tell them."

" That we'll be modest citizens."

" And they brought that..Andros we are about to be married..they know that we won't dishonor the wedding night tradition..they must think that we'll something like bad little kids."

" That's what they were talking about..and my little advantage." Andros applied with a smirk

" Oh that advantage well how about we make a deal..since the other red rangers seemed cool..why don't we wait and see what they are really like..and then can the game begin..so why don't we get our suitcases and head to earth...it's gonna be a few days until we get to earth then we gotta get a plane to Aspen." Ashley suggested

" Of course..we don't want to arrive late..come on let's get a move on." Andros stated as he placed his hands on Ashley's waist and turned her around and layed a gentle kiss on her neck then guided her upstairs to their bedroom

Both Ashley and Andros double check their clothes and other things.." I think that's just about everything honey."

" Yeah..I think it is..so's the shuttle waiting so why don't head out..neither one of us knows how long the flight will be."

" Alright let's head out then..I'm a little excited knowing that no only will nine of the red rangers will be there..but this time our girls will be there to keep us in line."

" And don't forget that..and some of us girls might be a little uncomfortable with each other more than others who have already got a chance to know the other briefly."

" Don't worry Ash..everything will cool down once we all get there and settled."

Ashley nodded in agreement then grabbed her two suitcases while Andros grabbed his two then left out behind his fiancee'

_fifteen minutes later_

" Have a safe trip Andros and Ashley." Mica stated as the couple buckled themselves in the shuttle

" We will...and we'll see you once we get back...bye." Ashley said

" Bye Mica." Andros added as he turned on the shuttle and the door closed shut

Mica waved goodbye to her friends as the shuttle left the base and headed towards Earth...

**The End of Chapter 2**

**Plz! let me know what you guys think!**

**Tay**


	3. Dana & Carter leaves Mariner Bay

_**Grayson Household**_

_**Mariner Bay, California**_

_**5:30 p.m.**_

Carter sat on the on the back porch of his house looking across his backyard waiting on his girlfriend to come home from work.." I can't believe that I was a participant of the Red Ranger mission..I mean to see the first ever Red Ranger being a little bit overbearing..and then there was Tommy..I shouldn't make any comment regarding his hair..and the Red Turbo Ranger T.j. he was a good ranger as well as Andros..Leo saved his planet..Wes and Eric are both independant individuals and Cole is a loner who follows his true feelings."

Dana turned off her car then grabbed her bag out of the backseat and opening the driver side door and got out of her car then walking up to her and Carter's house putting her key into the lock and turning it while opening the knob.." Carter...Carter are you home.." Dana closed the door behind her and sitting her bag on top of table when she heard her boyfriend talking to himself.. " And what about you." a feminine voice asked from behind him

Carter turned around with a smile on his face as he spotted his girlfriend dressed in a pair of pink scrubs and a white shirt nurse shirt.." When did you get in honey."

" About five minutes ago..I called your name...but you were so deep into your own thoughts that you wasn't responding..so I came out here to here you talking about the all red ranger mission..you know it's shame that I couldn't be there to welcome you back..but I guessing that after a such important mission..all red rangers brag on one another."

" We did..nevermind."

" You were about to lie to me..when I heard you talking about it...anyways are you all packed and ready to go." Dana asked as she turned and walked back into the living room and into the kitchen

" Yeah I just have get me a pair of flip flops."

" Well since I'm already packed and I double checked..I suggest you do what ever you have to while I get me a shower then we can head out." Dana implied as she ate a few grapes while on her way down the hall into their bedroom

Carter stood there for a couple of minutes before heading into the bedroom where he had suitcase sitting then went around the room picking up everything he would need

_15 mins later_

Carter carried out both luggage while Dana had her little carry on bag after locking their door to their house and setting the ADT alarm when Dana's cell phone rung

" Hey Kelsey."

" Hey Dana..are you two about to head out." Kelsey queried

" Uh huh..we're about to get into the car.." Dana replied

" Well I hope you two have fun out there.." Kelsey said

" I hope so to..so what are you gonna be doing." Dana asked as she got into the passenger's seat closing the door behind her then buckling her seatbelt

" I'm gonna be hanging out with Chad for a few days..trying to get him expierience the wild life of climbing..while he shows me how to relax around those big whales."

" Good..well let me know what went down..and have fun.." Dana said

" Oh don't worry I'll call you or text you..and tell Carter he better not stick his foot in his mouth like he did a few months ago."

" I know that was wrong..but this time the tables have been changed...whether they realize it yet."

Kelsey nodded against the phone.." Well at least you know Jen from Time Force so that should be a little head way."

" That's true.." Dana added

" Look I'll call you tomorrow..it's gonna be quite a ride up to Aspen..see you two once y'all get back..have fun!"

" Alright Kel..bye."

" Bye-Bye." Kelsey says then hung up the phone

Dana hung up her cell then she moved in a find a comfortable postion and nodded off..Carter started the car then leaned over the seat and planted a gentle kiss on Dana's cheek.." I'm sorry for going there."

" Just watch it next time Carter.."

" Understood." Carter applied as pulled off onto the street heading towards Aspen Colorado

_Ring..Ring..Ring_

Carter picked up his cell phone and looked at the caller Id to see Chad's name on the front of the phone and flipping it open.." Hey man."

" Hey Carter..I just called to tell you to behave..this time..it's not just all of the red rangers minus the red Alien Ranger..but here's a little known fact about all of the girlfriends that's gonna be there..do not piss a pink ranger or in Eric's case a former drill commander Air Force

Pilot..man I still say you should be careful or your little side remarks..oh well..let me know how it went...bye."

" Sure..Bye." Carter closed the phone and sat it back into the open compartment then focused on his driving with alot of thoughts running through his head a mile a minute

**The End of Chapter 3**

**PLZ R&R!!**


	4. Jen & Wes leaves Silver Hills

_**Summary- here's another chapter featuring Wes and Jen from Time Force**_

_I hope anyone who reads enjoy this chapter!_

_Silver Hills California_

_5:55 p.m._

_The Collins Mansion_

" Is this all Ms. Scotts." the Butler asked

" Yes it is..and I'll help you with some of them..is Wes here yet?"

" No ma'am he isn't."

" JENNIFER!" Wes shouted as he came in through the front door calling her name

" I guess he's back right on time." the butler quipped as he picked up two large suitcases then carrying them out of the bedroom

" I'm up here Wesley." Jen shouted

Wes smiled as he ranned up the steps towards his and Jennifer's master bedroom

" That son of mine is so in love with her..and maybe it's a good thing..since she knows when to put her foot." Mr. Collins stated as he turned and headed back into his office closing the door behind him

" Hey Boss." Wes greeted as he walked over to Jen and wrapping both of his arms around her waist

" Hey Wes..so is everything at the Silver Guardian Headquarters taken care of?" Jen asked as her arms made it's way around his neck

" It went alright..I have put Donovan on as my successor for the next fifteen days..and Eric is still there talking things over with his replacement Burton..and all that we have to look forward to is something that will unexpected."

" Well that's good because..you already know the read rangers..and even it's brief..and I also know that I've built friendships with Alyssa and Taylor from Wild Force..and Dana from Lightspeed and those were on mission terms only..but now not only is there gonna be more added this time..I'm actually looking forward to meeting Kimberly the first pink ranger, Kat the second pink ranger, Ashley the third yellow ranger and T.j.'s fiancee Michelle.." Jen said then she looked down for a second then she glanced back up at her Fiance'.." And now that we're gonna be there..all of the men stuff that you've talked about will be brought up and throughly discussed..so you better not had step out of bounds on that Red Ranger mission..otherwise all of you mean will surely be in alot of trouble..expecially you."

Wes kept a stoned face then smiled giving her a slight nod of his head.." Ok how about we head out of here..and hopefull we can get there before anyone else."

" I doubt that Wes..we don't if any of the other couples have left yet...we'll just have to wait and see.." Jen says as she removed her arms from around his neck then leaving his arms and walking over to the vanity then opened her drawer and pulled out her small case

" What's that Jen? " Wes questioned

" Something that girls are more accustomed than guys.." Jen answered as she placed the case inside one of her bags then picked it up placing it over her shoulder .." Let's get going shall we."

Wes smiled as he waved Jen to go ahead with him following close behind her.." Dad..we're leaving."

Mr. Collins came out of his office with a smile on his face.." You two have a good time up there."

" We will one right here will be on his best behavior..wont'cha Wesley." Jen queried with arched eyebrow

" Yes.."

" See you two when you get back have a nice and safe trip."

" We will dad." Wes said then he walked over and hugged his father..Jen waited until father and son let go of each other then she gave her soon to be father in law a hug as well

Wes picked up two small bags and carrying them out the door placing them into the backseat of his truck.." Have a good time out there Master Collins."

" I will try..Fenwick...make my father eats healthy food or drinks."

" Yes sir."

Jen came out of the house heading straight towards the passenger seat..Wes shut the back doors then walked around the truck and got into the driver's seat then he pushed the keys into the ignition and turned it on

" These next two weeks will be good for us..especially for me since it's easier for me to click with fellow rangers of my color."

" Jennifer..what makes you think it's gonna be different between us guys."

" It's a female gut instinct.." Jen stated as she closed her eyes with a smile spreading across her face

' She's gonna bust my chops big time as well as Eric's.' Wes thought to himself as he drove down the street heading for the interstate

_**The End of this chapter plz be kind and Review if u've read this chapter!**_

_**tay**_


	5. Alyssa & Cole leaves Turtle Cove

_**Summary: This chapter features Alyssa and Cole leaving Turtle Cove!!**_

**Turtle Cove, Ca  
****The Evans Residence  
****4:12 p.m**

Alyssa drove down the street after a long day at work even though her children are well behaved and smart she had nothing to worry about..except the few moments when all of her children are picked up and taken home by their parents that she still had to plan the next lesson plans for the upcoming two weeks since she will be out of town..so now that the former White Wild Force Ranger was almost home..she really couldn't wait to be in the strong muscular arms of her fiancee'. Alyssa pulled into the driveway of her and Cole's white house with Red paint underneath the window panels

Cole heard the car shut off so he quickly moved thier suitcases to the foyer then he went into the and grabbed the single white rose with red tinted inside the bud

Alyssa pulled her backpack from the passenger's seat and got out of the car and walked up to the front door with her keys in hand.." I'm so glad that I'll be out town for the next two weeks and I get to spend them days with Cole in Aspen Colorado along with the ohter Red Rangers and their fiancee's." Alyssa unlocked both locks and turned the knob and stepped inside the house closing the dooer behind her then come face to face with her future husband

" Hey there gorgeous..this is for you." Cole said as he held out the rose

Alyssa smiled at her fiancee as she tiredly walked into this embrace all the while taking the rose from and letting his arms close around her waist.." It feels so good to be in your arms."

" I'm guessing that your day was bad." Cole asked as he kissed the side of her neck and rubbed small circles on her back

" It wasn't to bad..just hectic when I'm trying to get things situated and they keep brothering me..but It's done and I'm ready to hit the road."

" We'll we're all packed..and all we have to do is make sure everything is secured."

" Acutally I need to take a shower first..and get into some comfortable clothes."

" Ok why don't you go take a shower..and I'll make sure everything is taken care of down here."

Alyssa pulled back and kissed Cole on his lips before removing her arms from around his neck and slowly walking up the stair smelling the rose as she went

Cole smiled to himself as he turned around and went to straightening up the Living Room and Kitchen

_Almost and hour later_

Cole had already loaded the truck with their suitcases and took out the trashcans and was heading back into the kitchen when Alyssa came down the stairs carrying her rose.." What else is left babe."

" I was about to check the fridge and make sure that we got everything..I took out the trash already and made sure the back door is locked."

Alyssa walked over to him and opened the fridge.." Well we can throw out the milk and make sure to buy some when we return..and the other food like the leftover food."

Cole moved the trash can back over to the fridge and he and Alyssa started to fill it back up with food that would no good to eat when the get back

_A few minutes later_

" There." Alyssa said as she closed the door with her hip

" Ok after I take this out we can hit the road.." Cole said

" No problem out of me." Alyssa added as she reached into the cabinet and grabbed the snack bag.." I'm gonna go put my car in the garage."

" Alright.I'll be out in a few." Cole implied

Alyssa picked up her car keys and went out the front doo and walked along the path that led to her car then she opened the sliding door garage and got into the driver's seat then started her car and pulled it into the garage

Cole came out of the side door and went over to his Truck and got into the Driver's seat and started the car and backed it out of the garage and closed the garage door

Alyssa exited her vehicle and went into the Kitchen from the side door locking it behind her and went over to the alarm box and picked up her bag and keyed in the alarm code and opened the front door stepping out of closing the door after her and locking both locks and the screen door and crossed the stone pebbled walkway where Cole was standing and the passenger's side door opened

" My Gorgeous Tiger." Cole commented

" My Fine Lion." Alyssa added as she was helped into the passenger's seat then she reached over her should and pulled on the seatbelt until it was across her upper body then clicked it into it's holder

Cole rounded the front of the car and opened the driver's side door and climbed in and buckled his seatbelt as well

" I talked to Taylor before I left the school..she told me she was just about to leave the Base then she was going home to make sure that she got everything she was taking packed and ready then she was heading down to Silver Hills."

" Lyssa..those two are just gonna but heads in a matter of days..if they don't agree on what the other's talking about."

" They are both leaders in their own right..as long as they don't put me in the middle of any potential argument..I'll be fine."

" I know..and let's see who's gonna be there color wise I might add..that's Taylor and Ashley former Yellow Rangers, Kim, Jen, Dana, Karone and Kat their all former Pink Rangers..and T.J.'s fiancee' Michelle..and you Gorgeous."

" Michelle might know about all of our history..I hope she does anyway."

" Well either way these next two weeks are gonna be well spent..and probably full of surprises."

" I hope nothing doesn't get too out of hand." Alyssa said

" Well we're about to find out."

Alyssa leaned over and kissed her fiance' on the lips then leaned back into her seat.." Aspen Colorado here we come."

Cole reached over and held her hand as he drove down the street and onto the Highway ramp..

_**The End of Chapter 5..Please leave me a review!**_

_**Tay**_


	6. Jason and Kat leaves Angel Grove

_**Author's Note- I'm getting there.. so Here is the next chapter!! please enjoy!!**_

**Jason and Kat's Home  
****Angel Grove California  
****9:30 a.m.**

Jason entered through the side door that led to the garage.." Honey everything is in the back of the truck..are you ready." Jason inquired as he closed the door  
behind him

" Yeah..I'm coming down right now..I just made sure that I had everything in my bags..and all the windows was locked back." Kat replies as she came down the steps with her pocketbook strap over her shoulder

Jason looked into his wife's bright blue eyes seeing the apprehension in her eyes.." It shouldn't take long to get there..hopefully there is no bumper to bumper traffic." Jason explained as he stepped closer and put his hands on top of her shoulders.." I can see it in your eyes Katherine."

Kat's bright blue eyes locked with her husbands.." It's not easy Jason..yes we managed to act civil around the others and families..but now it's a slightly different situation."

" I really don't like seeing my sister and wife acting this way..me and Tommy are stuck in the middle and but we both stick to our loyalites..I really want you and Kim to settle any of the animosity that you two might still be harboring..me and Tommy have realized that you two are yet not that comfortable around one another for obvious reasons..and we need that to end alright." Jason states softly as he rubbed his fingertips over her cheekbones

" I'm gonna do what I can on my part..I promise." Kat assured as she closed her eyes

Jason smiled as he tipped his head forward and placed his lips upon Kat's briefly.." I know..come on let's get out of here and have some fun." Jason insisted

" I say you got yourself a deal Mr. Scott." Kat commented as she headed towards the side door opening it then shutting it after she stepped off the step and made her way to the truck and got into the passenger's seat

Jason locked the top lock and the knob locked it before making his way to the front door and unlocked the locks then flipped down the flippad and keyed the alarm code in and opening the door and relocking the door then the screen door to their house before stepping off the stoop and walking around side of the house and inside the garage and over to driver's side

Kat leaned over and opened the door just as Jason approached his.." Eager much." Jason quipped

" Yes..I've been waiting for this vacation to happen ever since it was planned." Kat answered softly with a smile lighting up her face

Jason smiled as he injected the key into the ignition and turning the engine on

" Seat belt Mr. Scott." Kat inputs

" Yes ma'am Mrs. Scott." Jason said as he buckled his seatbelt then placed the truck into "D" mode and drove down the ramp that led onto the quiet morning street of his neighborhood

_An hour and half later_

Kat sighed softly as she rested her palm against her chin as Jason drove past the endless wall of Trees

Jason's hand reached over and grabbed Kat's hand that was resting on her leg.." Penny for your thoughts..or should I even take a guess."

" I can't be help but wonder what's gonna happen Jase." Kat mumbled

" I know your worried about..I'm worried about how the meeting will go down between you two..should I call ahead and schedule a boxing ring." Jason implies

" If you do..then don't expect any of your activities to happen at all during this week." Kat answered with a smirk on her face as she glanced over at her fiance' who didn't look to pleased about that

" Okay..no more boxing ring comment." Jason added quickly.." Okay moving on..I just want you two to bury the animosity..and focus on being friends again."

" I want that too..I mean come on Jason look at us we're all adults..I'm very happy where my life is at this point..and we should be able to put the past behind us and leave it there." Kat inputs

" Yes we should..we all got the lives we wanted..but I think Kim is holding on to what happened before she left..when she had a power coin in evil hands her health state was weaken cause of that, landing in the hospital after the fall off the beam, being out of action, leaving her home to chase her dream in a new place, dealing with alot of the things Kim had dealt with during those years before she and Tommy reconciled and the both of them are happy again..we are happy..she told me that she let Tommy go for the fear that they were now seperated from each and she feared that Tommy would leave her like her parents left one another for something better than one another if you get what I'm saying..but if she and Tommy can overcome that and get back together and move on with their lives so can the two of you..so the next time we all get together like this there is no conflicted feeling towards the two of you." Jason explains

" I'll try to mend the fences..after all we used to be friends minus the spell part." Kat added softly

" I know..but now you have a clear mind..so I'm hoping that my sister and my wife can realize that there is nothing that can tear us up again..I love my sister but she knows that once she let Tommy back into her life she will not get rid of him..and to be honest I don't think she want to." Jason revealed as he drove underneath the north sign pass way

" If we get there first or somehow before Tommy or the other does..we'll see how it goes..I do know that the lodge where we'll be staying at had a main room..but then every one has there own seperate bungalow loft..so the only time me and Kim could possibly talk it out is if we get there and I can ask her to talk from there." Kat states

" We'll see when we get there in the next few hours or so..but all of you girls are gonna have a good time getting to know each other." Jason added

" I plan on getting to know them..you reda can't have all the fun this time around..which I'm still ticked off about how that mission went down." Kat said

" Never gonna let it go is you Kitty." Jason wondered

Kat shook her head as she smacked her husband on his thigh.." If you call me that again..your punishment will be unbearable..if you catch where I'm hinting." Kat retorts

" Calling you that has been erased from my memory from here on out..I'm sorry..I know how much you retest that nickname..please accept my apology." Jason asked

" I accept..I just want to never look back that far on my past and actions which I am not proud of at all." Kat replies

" Katherine..all of rangers have done unacceptable things..things that aren't good to remember at all..Look at all of the shit Tommy has down under while under the influence..what me and Kim did under the influence on multiple occasions..all of us rangers at certain times did things under the evil influence..but all in the bad has to be erased and fillled with good memories." Jason commented

" I know my man has a soft side..but I know it won't last when you and other reds get together again..what would have I done with myself if I haven't decided to accept your marraige proposal."

" Nag you until you were driven to insanity..we bumped into each other at the Airport and from that moment on our lives changed and it was for the best." Jason adds.." And I do recall that I made you scream at me because I kept on annoying you and bugging you."

" And poking me in the side and running your fingers across the nape of my neck making me twitch and jerk every time..like I had seizure episodes..and when I look at you..it's like you were on your best behavior when you wasn't..and now that you brought that up..it's payback time..and you will pay big." Kat insisted as she yawned a little.." Now I'm gonna take a nap and think of all types of things that I can do to you." Kat mumbled as she made herself comfortable then turned her head to the side that was facing Jason as a smile graced her features before she peeked at him then slowly drifted off to sleep

Jason smirked as his hand rubbed against her face before placing both of his hands back on the wheel and continued on driving down the highway as he took a glance down at the diamond solitaire wedding band that was resting on his wife's finger. Jason picked up her hand and kissed the back of it and placing both of their joined hands on top of the middle compartment that seperated the two seats as he drove past the now LEAVING CALIFORNIA STATE sign

_**The End..coming up next in the next installment..a Tj and Michelle chapter**_

_**Plz Review**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
